If You're Alone Onstage
by OneSunnyDay
Summary: When trouble re-appears for Odd Squad, Ms. O sends Olympia to find a now teenage Otis to try to get him to come back and fight this old threat. But after being kicked off the Squad for something he didn't do, will Otis be able to put on his badge and save the world?
1. chapter 1

**This originally was based on a 100 prompt challenge I gave my self but it kinda turned into more. Let me know if you want to see more of this story!**

"Duck."

Otis stood up quick at the name of that dreaded bird. "Where? Where?" He yelled as he looked around.

There was a chuckle. "Oh, Otis, you're still the same."

Otis then looked at who was talking to him. There was a 16-year-old girl with bright auburn hair and brown eyes. Red glasses sat on her nose and she was dressed in a beautiful red dress. But what told Otis who it was more than anything else was the smile that graced her lips. That smile that couldn't belong to anyone else.

"Olympia?"

"Surprise!"

Otis was confused, "But- How- Why-?"

"I had Oona zap me with the Older-inator! It made me 5 years older!" Olympia exclaimed. "I thought coming to your school as a 11-year-old would look a little strange, so BLAMO! Here I am!"

"But, why my school dance?" Otis asked.

"That is a great question." Olympia admitted, "but that's not important." She paused for a second. "How have you been?"

Otis just looked at her. "As well as can be expected."

Olympia frowned. She grabbed Otis' hand and pulled him out into the halls to get away from the noise inside the gym.

Once she did, she looked at him. "Otis, I'm so sorry about what happened."

Otis sighed, "It wasn't your fault."

"But I feel like it is. I should have defended you more-"

"Then you would have been kicked out, too, Olympia."

"But you didn't do it!"

"I know, Olympia. I know." They just stood there in silence for a moment, until Otis said, "I've missed you, partner."

Olympia looked at him and smiled, "I've missed you, too."

Otis smiled back. "But, why are you here?"

Olympia's smile then faded. "Odd Squad needs you back, Otis."

Otis was confused, "What?"

"We have a case we need your help with." Olympia explained. She then sighed. "Ms. O realizes now that you didn't tell your dad where Odd Squad was."

Otis was silent for a moment before responding. "What's the case?" He was scared he already knew.

"It's about your dad."

That confirmed it. He probably would have turned anyone else away if they came to him after what happened, but this was Olympia, his old partner, and probably his best friend.

But before he could think it all through, Olympia started, "I understand if you don't want to help, Otis. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to think about Odd squad ever again-"

"Olympia,"

She looked to him.

"I'll do it for you."

Now it was Olympia's turn to be confused, "What?" She asked.

"I've missed you, even more than you know, Olympia." Otis said, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "You were a friend to me when I was having all those doubts about my dad and myself, and I felt so alone once I left the squad." He smiled. "I'll come back for you, Olympia."

Olympia smiled one of her giant smiles and hugged Otis.

Otis was a little taken aback, but realized he should have expected it.

He was going back after 5 years.

Back to the Odd Squad.

 **Btw: The whole 'Otis's dad' thing isn't actually what I think is his background but I thought it would be good for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much lilac-kat for your review! It made my day when I read it and I'm glad you like my story :)**

* * *

"Incoming!"

The pods came down through the tubes and opened, releasing the cramped teenagers.

"Wow! I never thought the tubes were so cramped. Now I feel bad bringing adults through it." Olympia said, straightening out her dress.

Otis, however, didn't really seem to notice. He stepped out of the tube and looked around the lobby.

He was back.

It felt like forever since he had stepped foot in Odd Squad

"Otis?" Olympia asked, coming up next to him. "You ok?"

Otis looked at her, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"INTRUDER!"

Otis and Olympia looked over to the door to see Owen and the entire security team rush in, shields and all. It would have been funny trying to see them all fit through the door, if not for the fact that they grabbed Otis.

"Owen! Did you not read the memo?" Olympia said in a very irritated voice.

"Why are talking about a memo when there's a villain in Odd Squad?" Owen asked, pointing at Otis. "I think you need to get your priorities straight…who are you anyway? And how do you now my name? Guys, get her, too."

"Wait, no!" Olympia said. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her badge. "It's me, Olympia."

"Olympia? You can't be Olympia. Olympia's 11. You're obviously 52." Owen reasoned.

Olympia gave him a confused look. "How do I look 52? I'm 16!"

"So, you admit you're not 11!" Owen said, pointing his finger at her.

Olympia still had the confused look on her face when Otis turned to her and asked, "What memo?"

"Oh, it was telling everyone that you were coming back."

"Why would you tell everyone that?"

"Well, we didn't want them to freak out that someone they thought was a villain was coming."

Otis rolled his eyes. "That obviously didn't work."

"Owen, please, just take us to Ms. O and she'll explain everything to you." Olympia pleaded.

"I don't think so." Owen said.

"Now, I wish we would have hired a nicer head of security." Olympia complained as Owen tried to get them out of the tube lobby.

But then came just who they needed, Ms. O. "Owen. Let them go." She said.

"But, Ms. O-" Owen tried.

"Now!"

And with that, the security let go of Olympia and Otis and they all left.

"And read the memo next time!" She yelled after them.

Olympia fixed her dress again and smiled. "Mission accomplished, Ms. O!" she said happily.

Ms. O, however remained impassive, staring directly at Otis "Thank you, Olympia. You can go back to Oona and change back to yourself."

"But, Ms. O, I-" Olympia started.

"Just go, Olympia." Ms. O said. "I need to talk to Otis, alone."

Olympia looked at Otis, wanting to make sure he was ok with all of this.

"I'll be fine, Olympia." He said, not looking away from Ms. O. "I'll see you later."

Olympia nodded and left the lobby.

"Let's go to my office, it will be quitter there." Ms. O said.

Otis nodded and followed her out.

The tube operator just shook her head. "Busy day."

* * *

"Take a seat, Otis." Ms. O said as she grabbed a juice box and then headed to her own seat.

"I'm fine." Otis said, standing strictly in front of her desk.

Ms. O sighed, "Suit yourself." She sat down and then looked at Otis. "You sure have grown since I last saw you."

"Five years will do that to you." He answered shortly.

Ms. O sighed again. "Look, Otis-"

"Ms. O, I'd rather not talk about this." Otis said. "Just tell me what my dad's done."

Ms. O was silent for a moment. "Two weeks ago, he sent a video to us saying he was going to erase the mayor's memory and tell him that he was the mayor."

"That sounds like something my dad would do." Otis agreed. "But why would you need me?"

"I'm not finished." Ms. O said. "I sent agents to stop him, but he never showed up to attack the mayor."

Otis raised a brow.

"Then, the next day, he sent us a video saying he was going to erase everybody in the parks minds and tell them they were fish."

Now, Otis was confused. "That _doesn't_ sound like my dad."

"I know, and when we sent agents to all of the parks, he never showed up there either."

"That's not it, is it?"

"Nope. Just four days ago, he sent us a message saying he was going to erase everyone's minds."

Otis's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Every single person in the entire world's mind will be erased and your dad will rule them all."

Otis's jaw dropped and he then sat down in the seat next to him.

"He's gone from odd, to pure evil." Ms. O said.

"I-I don't understand. That makes no sense. Why would he threaten the mayor, the people in the park, and then the whole world?"

"That's what we are wondering. We've tried everything to stop him that we know of. Nothing is working. We even called in Olive and Otto's precinct to help."

Just at that moment, Olive walked in. "Here is that file on Dementia you wanted, Ms. O." She said handing Ms. O a file.

Ms. O smiled. "Thanks, Ms. O."

Olive smirked. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that."

"I'll never get used to calling you that." Ms. O said.

Olive turned and looked at Otis. "Hey, Otis." She said quick as she left the room.

"Why couldn't everyone just act like that when I came in?" Otis asked himself.

"Anyway," Ms. O said. "We need to find Dementia and stop him."

"And you think I can help?"

"Otis, we took you in when you wanted to change." Ms. O said. "I know you, and I know you're just what we need to take him down."

"Well, you obviously didn't know me 5 years ago." Otis said with disgust as he stood from his seat. "You thought I betrayed the squad!"

"Otis-"

"No, Ms. O. I'm only here because Olympia asked me. I'll do my best, but I don't know what I can do. I'll try, but I can't promise."

Ms. O stayed silent for a moment. "Ok. Just go to Oona and she'll zap you with the un-age-inator. It'll turn you 11 again, then-"

"I'd rather stay sixteen. At least then I can still see the mistakes others made." He then walked out of the office, passing Olympia who was coming in.

"Is Otis ok?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Ms. O said. "He didn't let me say sorry." She then looked at Olympia, still sixteen. "I thought I sent you to Oona."

"Yeah, but I think Otis needs me right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chapter 3 is here!**

 **I'd just like to say I was in a rut with this story and I am currently working on two stories at once, but I hope this is the start of more frequent writing!**

 **I would also like to give a huge thanks to Lilac-Kat! She has been a great help to me as I tried to flesh this story out and get new ideas. Without her, I have no idea where this story would be.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The first case they had to get on was getting uniforms that would fit teenagers, and since Odd Squad only had kid sizes, they went to the one person who could help them.

"Hey, Oona!" Olympia said with her signature smile as she bounded up to the front desk of the lab, "How's it going?"

Oona gave her a look. "Going?" she asked, "With all this craziness with Dementia, no one seems have the need for gadgets anymore, and gadgets are my **JOB!** " Oona leaned across the desk, closer and closer to Olympia's face. "I _live_ for gadgets. What's going to happen to me if no one needs gadgets anymore!" she said crazily. But then, it suddenly melted away and she smiled as she pulled back. "But other than that, things are going great. How about you?"

Olympia just stood there for a second, still a little shocked at Oona's tirade. "Uh-good?" she replied slowly.

Otis just shook his head, _Well, Oona hasn't changed…_ he thought. "Oona, we need your help with something."

"Is it a gadget?" Oona asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. We need to know if you can make us uniforms." He told her.

Oona raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Otis rolled his eyes as Olympia jumped in. "Well, we went to the uniform room, but they were all in kid sizes…"

"But, we _are_ kids." Oona argued.

"But you changed me into a teenager." Olympia motioned to herself, kind of confused that Oona did not remember that.

"Oh!" Oona said in realization. "But that doesn't explain Otis."

Otis was now getting fed up with Oona's… Oonaness…

"He's been gone for 5 years…" Olympia explained slowly.

"Really?" Oona asked, like this was brand new information to her.

"Yes. Now can you make us uniforms or not?" Otis said, his impatience's seeping into his voice.

"Of course!" Oona said happily, "You'll just have to give me a few minutes."

Olympia smiled. "Thanks, Oona!" but then a question came to her mind. "Do all of the scientist now how to sew?"

Oona shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I do!"

"Come on, Olympia. Let's start looking over the files." Otis said as Oona started looking for her sewing supplies.

* * *

As Olympia took a seat at her desk, Otis realized that she was the only one at their… her and his, old desks.

"Olympia, did you ever get another partner?" He asked.

Olympia shrugged. "I did." Otis didn't really know why, but he could feel something inside of him well up when she said that, but it dissipated when she continued. "But, it didn't really work out."

Otis pulled up a seat and sat down next to his old partner. "What happened?"

"Not much, we just realized we didn't work well together." Olympia said as she reached for a stack of folders.

Then, Otis realized something, "These desks are a lot smaller than I remember them."

Olympia looked down, "Oh, yeah." She laughed. "Guess that happens when you grow up."

Otis just shook it off. "So, what clues do we have so far?"

"Well, all we really have is the locations Dementia threatened," Olympia said as she gave Otis a stack of folders. "The mayor's office and the park."

"And all of the world." Otis said under his breath.

"And they don't really have anything in common." Olympia finished.

"Well, let's think-" Otis stated, before…

"Howdy do, guys." Oona said happily. "I've got your uniforms all done."

"Already?" Otis asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I actually can get things done really fast when I'm not thinking about gadgets." Oona said.

"Great!" Olympia said with a smile. "Well, not great about the whole gadgets thing, but great that you got the uniforms done so fast!"

Otis just rolled his eyes as his former partner took the suits from Oona and waved goodbye to her. "Can we just focus on looking for clues, Olympia?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Otis."

But she Olympia went to sit down, Ms. O popped up. "Olympia, something very odd has happened."

Olympia jumped in surprise but quickly pulled herself together. "What seems to be the problem, Ms. O."

"Mr. Lightning is currently at the Shmumbercade using his lightning powers to bring video game characters to life." Ms. O told her.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, that why I'm sending you to the arcade to find out."

"But, Ms. O, shouldn't I stay here with Otis and help him?" Olympia tried.

"Otis will be fine. Besides, just because we're facing a super villain, doesn't mean we don't have other villains to stop." Ms. O said.

Olympia nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm on it Ms. O."

"I'm coming with you." Otis said as he clumsily stood from his tiny desk chair.

"What?" Olympia asked.

"Otis, you need to focus on the Dementia problem." Ms. O told him.

"I'd rather be with Olympia. I at least know I can trust her." Otis said before heading off to toward the tube lobby.

Ms. O sighed and Olympia put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Ms. O." she said before going after her partner.

Ms. O was about to head back to her office when Olympia came back to her desk and picked up a pile.

"I forgot the suits."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Otis and Olympia popped out of the tubes right in front of the Shmumbercade.

"Oona did a really good job on these suits for such a short time!" Olympia said with a smile. "She even remembered I like more room in the shoulders." She said as she rolled her shoulders.

"But she couldn't remember that I was gone for 5 years?" Otis complained under his breath.

As they approached the entrance of the arcade, they saw a bit of commotion going on inside. "I hope Mr. Lightning hasn't caused too much trouble." Olympia said as she walked up to the door.

There stood Karla, with a K. "Odd Squad! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Where's Mr. Lightning right now, mam?" Olympia asked.

"Well, he's-" Karla stopped. "Wait. Why are you guys so tall? You look like teenagers. I thought Odd Squad was only run by kids."

Otis rolled his eyes as Olympia explained, "Well, I am a kid, mam. It's kinda a long story that we really don't have time for. Can you just show us where Mr. Lightning is?"

Karla smiled. "Sure." She then stuck her hand out. "That will be one dollar."

Otis and Olympia just stood there a second in confusion. "You want _us_ to pay _you_ a dollar to come in and fix an odd problem?" Otis asked.

Karla smiled. "That's right! I even have to pay when I enter." She said as she pulled out a dollar and put it in her pocket.

Olympia sighed and pulled out her own dollar and gave it to Karla.

Otis, on the other hand, only had change. "Why is it when I need a dollar, I only have change?"

"You know, you can use change to make a dollar." Karla said with a smile.

"Really?" Otis asked, sarcasm all over his face.

"Yes!" Karla said. "It's actually very easy."

"I'm sixteen." Otis told her. "I know how to make a dollar with change."

Karla just smiled, and held out her hand.

Otis sighed and took four quarters. He gave them to Karla and she moved from the door. "Enjoy the arcade!"

Otis walked past Karla as Olympia waved bye to her.

When they entered, they had to duck as a rogue pterodactyl flew overhead. As they looked around the arcade, they saw multiple game characters walking around, causing chaos.

"How did Mr. Lightning do this?" Olympia asked.

"I have no idea." Otis said. "But, I think the more important question at the moment is how do we stop it?"

"How do you put video game characters back in their game?" Olympia asked.

"That is an excellent question, Odd Squad!"

Olympia and Otis turned around to find Mr. Lightning standing there.

"Mr. Lightning." Otis said.

"Why did you do this?" Olympia asked.

"Why not?" Mr. Lightning asked.

Olympia wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Because it's causing chaos." Otis said.

Olympia smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

Mr. Lightning laughed. "Good luck stopping it, Odd Squad." And with that, he disappeared into the confusion.

"Great! We lost him!" Olympia complained.

"It's all right. We need to focus on the problem now." Otis told her. He ran over to the arcade game he knew usually had the pterodactyl and checked the screen. No pterodactyl. "He must have used his power of electricity to transfer the characters from the games and into the real world."

"But how do we put them back?" Olympia asked, now by Otis's side.

Otis pulled his charge out and grabbed ten dimes. "Get me a token." He told her as he gave her the change. Olympia quickly did as she was told and returned with a token. Otis then pushed it into the machine and then hit the start button.

As soon as he did, the pterodactyl vanished from the arcade and reappeared in the game.

"That's it, Olympia!" Otis said. "We just need to start each game and the characters will go back to their games!"

* * *

After rushing around the arcade, shoving tokens into each of machines, Otis and Olympia managed to get all the characters back to their games.

Olympia smiled. "You're really smart, Otis. You could really help us if you rejoined Odd Squad."

"Too bad they don't want people like me." Otis said.

Olympia's smile disappeared. "Otis, I-"

"Let's just head back to headquarters." Otis said, cutting her off.

Olympia sighed. "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We have another clue."

Olympia and Otis looked up from their desks at Mr. O, well, Otto.

"What do you mean?" Olympia asked.

"Well, while you were at the arcade, Dementia just threatened Club 24." Otto said, handing Otis a file. "Same old story, though. He told us that he was going to erase everyone's minds and tell them they were ninjas."

Otis raised a brow, confused.

"Yeah, didn't make much sense to us either." Otto admitted. "We sent our agents there but-"

"He wasn't there?" Otis guessed.

Otto shook his head. "No, sorry, Otis."

"So, he's threatened the mayor, people at the park, and Club 24." Olympia figured. "Do they have anything in common?"

"Everyone in those places love Soundcheck?" Otto guessed with a smile on his face.

Otis rolled his eyes.

"Probably." Olympia said. "But I doubt that's why he's choosing those places."

"And he also threatened the whole world." Otis added. "And I don't think _everyone_ in the world loves Soundcheck."

"Yeah, like Olive." Olympia said.

"It's an on and off thing!" Olive yelled to them from the lab.

"So, we can check off one possibility." Otis said, sarcastically.

"There has to be something we aren't seeing." Olympia said.

"OLIVE! OTTO! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" yelled Ms. O.

"Gotta go, guys." Otto said. "Good luck."

As Otto ran off, Olympia looked at the folder of clues. "What are we missing?"

Otis sighed. "I wish I knew. The sooner I figure it out, the sooner I can get out of here."

Olympia looked to Otis. She wished she knew how to make him feel better but she had no idea what was bugging him so much. An idea quickly formed in her mind. "Why don't we take a break for lunch!" she said with a smile. "We need some time to catch up with each other."

"Do we have to, Olympia?" Otis complained. "We really should focus on this case."

"Yes, we do!" Olympia said, pulling Otis from his chair. "I'm starving and I need a sandwich!"

* * *

"Two hamburgers please!" Olympia said with a smile. "One with everything and one with nothing but the roll!"

Oksana rolled her eyes and pulled out the food Olympia had asked for. "You know, it takes a long time to make all this food, even just a roll." She said in her normal monotone voice.

"And we definitely appreciate it!" Olympia said, taking the plates.

"Sure." Oksana said. "Otis appreciates it so much, he hasn't eaten my food in 5 years."

Olympia gave Oksana a look. "Oksana! Don't bring that up." She said quietly, as to not let Otis hear her. "Otis is still sensitive."

"Ok, whatever."

Olympia rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the table Otis sat at. She smiled and placed the plates at the table. "I'm glad we got rid of Party Pam," she said as she took a seat. "It's not as fun eating and turning into balloons as she thought."

Otis smiled at the memory. "Yeah, and it wasn't fun putting my shoe laces back in my shoes."

Olympia laughed. "Yeah." Then, she was silent for a moment. "Otis, I have a question for you."

Otis picked up his 'burger' as he said, "Sure, what?"

"What was school like?"

Otis raised a brow. "What?"

"Well, you know, I just want to know what school is like. Is it anything like the academy? What was school lunch like? Did you make any friends?"

Otis shrugged. "It was all right, I guess. I mean, they taught me stuff I already knew, like adding and subtracting, but they also taught me some new stuff."

Olympia smiled. "Sounds like the academy."

"I have no idea." Otis said.

"Was lunch better or worse than here?"

Otis chuckled a little at his old partners question. "Worse, even Oksana's meals top what they served."

Olympia laughed. "Then remind me never to go."

Otis smiled then somewhat diminished. "And, no. I didn't really make any friends."

Olympia frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just like to keep to myself."

"That's true."

"I-" Otis tried. "I just didn't know if I could trust anyone."

Olympia's face softened. "Otis?"

Otis looked at her, his face slightly betraying his feelings.

"You can trust us." Olympia said.

Otis wanted to smile, but he shook it off, went back to his straight face, and took a bite of his bun.

Olympia sighed.

"OLYMPIA! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!"

* * *

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. O?" Olympia asked her boss.

"Something very odd has happened at the mayor's cheese festival." Ms. O told her.

"What happened?"

"Well, Jamie Jam showed up and started jamming everything up."

"Why?"

"That isn't my job to find out. It's yours. Head to the festival and find out what's going on!"

Olympia nodded. "You can count on me, Ms. O."

Otis overheard the meeting and met Olympia as she left Ms. O's office. "I'm coming with you."

Olympia smiled. "I hoped you would."


	6. Chapter 6

Otis and Olympia arrived on the scene of the Mayor's second out of three cheese festivals of the day. It was in more disarray than the day the Daves ruined it, but Jamie Jam was nowhere to be seen.

"Odd Squad!" Yelled the Mayor, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What happened?" Olympia asked.

The Mayor sighed, "Well, we were just getting over with the cheese competition and I was about to give the Williams family first place,"

"They do make good cheese." Olympia said with a smile.

"Then Jamie Jam came and started jamming the place up!" The mayor finished

"Why would she do that?" Otis asked.

The Mayor shrugged. "I have no idea, and I have no idea how we are supposed to clean all of this up before the next festival."

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor. We'll figure this out and take care of everything!" Olympia said.

The Mayor seemed relieved to hear that. "Thank you, Odd Squad. Well, I guess I better find the Williams. They're probably wondering if they won."

As the Mayor left, Otis looked around the festival. "This doesn't make any sense." He said. "Why would Jamie do this? I mean, even odd villains have reasons why they do it."

Olympia shrugged. "Maybe she hates cheese?"

Otis shook his head. "No, that wouldn't make sense. Jamie loves jam, and jam and cheese go really well together."

"That's a good point." Olympia agreed.

"Hmm. So, what is the reason?" Otis thought aloud.

All of a sudden, screams came from the crowd of people who had seen the last disaster. Otis and Olympia turned to see what was causing the panic, and there came Jamie Jam with a grin on her face.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, JAMIE JAM!" Otis and Olympia yelled.

Jamie stopped quick, actually a bit confusion on her face. "Odd Squad? What's going on?"

"We know what you've done to the Mayor's cheese festival!" Otis said.

"And even though we aren't sure why you did this, we know it's wrong and we need to stop you!" Olympia added.

"What?" Jamie asked, "What do you mean? I've been trying to help the festival."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Olympia and Otis ask simeltaniously.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, you know jam and cheese go really well together. So, I thought I could make it better by adding jam to the cheese festival!"

"I guess that makes sense." Olympia admitted.

"Did you tell them you were trying to help?" Otis asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but they just seemed to get angry at me."

"Odd Squad!" yelled the Mayor as he ran over to them. "You caught her, excellent!"

"Mr. Mayor, did Jamie tell you why she was doing this?" Otis asked

"Well, yes." The Mayor admitted, "But then she started shooting willy-nilly all over the place!"

"Oh," Jamie said, "I guess I didn't think about that. I usually just cause chaos so I didn't really think about keeping it contained." Jamie looked to the Mayor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor."

The Mayor smiled. "It's all right, everyone one makes mistakes."

Otis grimaced. Odd Squad had made the mistake about him and he didn't forgive them. But they didn't- No, this wasn't the time to think about that.

"How about you join us for the next festival." the Mayor told Jamie.

Jamie smiled, "I'd love to."

"Just don't shoot it everywhere." Olympia told her.

Jamie nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

Olympia smiled as the Mayor and Jamie headed to the rest of the townspeople. "I'm glad we got that all sorted out!"

Otis just shook his head. "Come on, Olympia. Let's head back to Headquarters."

* * *

As she and the Mayor headed out, Jamie then thought to herself, _Well, he didn't say it had to be bad…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? Two chapters today, people! Hope you like them!**

* * *

"So, we have the mayor's office, the park, and Club 24." Olympia looked at the files and sighed. "What on earth could these things have in common?"

Otis was searching through his father's file. "I wish I knew, Olympia." He said.

"Otis, you know your dad better than anyone. Is there anything about these places that mean anything to you?"

Otis sighed. "I don't know. I feel like they should but-"

"We've got another hit." Ms. O said, seemingly popping up out of nowhere. "Dementia just threatened Polly's lemonade stand."

"Oh no," Olympia said, "Not Polly."

"He's not actually going to do anything to Polly." Ms. O said. "I mean, he hasn't hit any of the other places he's mentioned."

"We don't know that." Otis said, semi-interrupting and a bit anxious. "My dad has never done something like this before. He usually follows through on his threats so who knows when these will stop being empty threats and start being actual hits."

Olympia could tell this was really upsetting Otis. She knew he really wanted to stop his dad but she didn't know why he was so anxious about it.

"Um, Ms. O. Otis and I are going to go to the donut room for a while."

"Olympia-" Otis tried.

"No buts! We need some donuts!" Olympia cried as she grabbed Otis's hand and pulled him from his seat. She pulled Otis along as she ran to the hall of doors, intent on trying to get Otis to talk to her.

* * *

"I'll have a cream filled, sprinkle covered, chocolate frosted donut!" Olympia told the man at the counter with a smile.

The man, however, didn't share her enthusiasm. "Alright." He said in a monotone voice. He then looked to Otis. "How about you?"

"I'll just have a plain one." Otis answered quickly.

Olympia's face scrunched up. _Plain? Guess I should have known…_

The man slowly typed it on the computer and looked to them. "That will be $1.37."

Olympia raised a brow. "Usually it's free?"

"Free for Odd Squad agents." He answered.

Otis was really getting fed up with people pointing out they were not kids.

"We are Odd Squad agents." Olympia explained. "We just are a little older than the others."

The man stood there for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok." He reached behind the counter and grabbed the two donuts. He gave them to the agents and Olympia smiled.

"Thanks!" She told him before she and Otis went to find a table to sit at.

The man just sighed. "It's gonna be one of those days."

Olympia and Otis sat down at a booth and Olympia took a big bite out of her donut. "Wow! These are even better than I remember."

Otis raised a brow. "How long has it been since you've been here?"

Olympia laughed. "Asks the one who's never stepped foot in here."

Otis realized she was right. "Touché."

Olympia smiled and took another bite of her donut, getting cream from it on her nose. Otis grinned. He had really missed Olympia while he was gone. She was funny, bright, positive, everything he wasn't, but he didn't care. She was the perfect friend.

When Olympia saw Otis's smile, she smiled back. She had really missed him, too. He may not be the most positive or happy as she was, but he was one of her best friends. He was always there for her when she felt down and he never gave up on her.

"Otis," Olympia said. "I really missed you."

Otis agreed. "I missed you, too."

Olympia took a deep breath. She knew she had to carefully chose her next words. "Otis, I have to ask you something, and I promise it's not about Odd Squad"

Otis was a bit nervous at this but he nodded.

"Why are you so anxious about your dad?"

Otis sighed. "I just don't understand what he's doing . He's one of Odd Squad's worst villains but at least I thought I knew him well enough that I could always stop him. Now, he's too unpredictable and isn't actually following through on his threats. I just know what he's capable of and I don't know how to stop him."

Olympia's features softened as she heard Otis's explanation. "Otis," She said as she reached across the table and placed a hand onto his. He quickly looked up into her eyes. "I know it's hard when you don't know what to do, but just remember, I'm always here for you and I'll always help you when you need it. We can do this, Otis." She smiled. "It's what Odd Squad does. We stop Odd things from happening and fix what Odd has already happened. Don't worry. We can do it."

Otis could hear Olympia was sincere. He smiled back to her, something he rarely did. "Thanks, Olympia."

Suddenly, Olympia's badge phone went off. She grabbed it and looked to Otis. "Listen to the new way I answer my phone." She then opened her phone and held it to her ear. "Who's excited to talk to Olympia?!" Otis chuckled a little as she listened to whoever was on the other end. "All right, we'll head there right away." She then folded up her phone and put it back on her jacket. "That was Ms. O." she told Otis. "Todd just called from the community garden and said something was going on."

Otis raised a brow. "And he didn't want to take care of it himself?"

Olympia shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is it's my next assignment." She said with a smile.

"You've had a lot of cases today." Otis said as he stood up from his seat.

"This is definitely not the busiest I've ever been." Olympia admitted. "One day while you were gone, I had to solve 6 cases, and let me tell you, it was not easy…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't call Oprah because I wanted someone to help me!" Todd complained. "I was trying to tell her I had it under control!"

Otis tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes, but it was hard.

"And she kicked me out for being odd? Look at you two, teenagers on the Odd Squad?"

"Todd, this isn't time to worry about that." Olympia cut in. "What is the problem?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Todd told her. "But seriously, why are you two teenagers?"

"We don't have time for this." Otis said. "We do have other things to do-"

"Yeah, I heard about your dad." Todd said, cutting him off. "Now I know where I saw you before. How is he anyway?"

Otis was starting to get a bit fed up with Todd and Olympia could tell.

"Todd," Olympia interrupted. "Can you please tell me what happened? We don't need to help if you don't want us to, but maybe if you explain what's going on, maybe you can figure out what to do."

Todd seemed to think her suggestion over before nodding. "I guess that makes sense." Olympia smiled, happy she found a solution, as Todd started his story. "Well, I guess this all started this morning when I came to check on my tomatoes, only to find that all of them were gone."

Olympia was confused. "I don't really see how th-"

"I wasn't finished." Todd told her. Olympia then went silent and continued listening. "The tomatoes were gone, but in their place were bushes of books!"

"What!?" Olympia exclaimed.

"Just look." Todd said, pointing to his old tomato patch. The two agents turned to find the plants were now over taken with books.

"How didn't we see that when we got here?" Olympia asked.

"That is a good question, but we really don't have time for that." Otis said. "What else happened, Todd?"

"Well, as the rest of my gardener friends showed up, we realized the entire garden had lost its produce and was now filled with books, TVs, magazines, and a surprising amount of spaghetti." Todd continued.

This time, Otis couldn't contain his eye roll. "This is just ridiculous."

"That's what I thought!" Todd said.

"No, I mean this case is ridiculous." Otis said.

"So, what happened after that, Todd." Olympia asked.

"Not much. The whole day we've been trying to figure out what happened to our crops. So…" Todd stopped for a second.

"What is it?" Olympia asked.

"I think I just figured it out." Todd said. "Can I borrow one of your Reveal-inator gadgets?"

Olympia reached behind her back and handed the gadget to Todd. "What is it?"

"I think I have an intruder." Todd told her. He turned to the 'book plants' and shot them with the gadget. They shook in the zap but then changed promptly into tomatoes.

"Whoa." Olympia and Otis said simultaneously.

"Just as I suspected," Todd said. "Shapeshifter."

"But why would she do this?" Otis asked.

"I know." Todd reasoned. "She must be angry I left the life of Odd."

"So, she attacked your vegetables?" Olympia asked, a bit skeptical.

"She must know how important they are to me!" Todd said. "Where are you, Shapeshifter?"

"She's still here?" Otis asked.

"Believe me." Todd said, looking around the ruined garden. "I worked with her long enough to know she wouldn't leave without gloating about her work."

"You are exactly right, Todd!" yelled a voice. The three kids turned to the voice to see a tree in the middle of the garden shift back into Shapeshifter. "It was me! How'd you figure it out?"

Todd rolled his eyes. "After I thought about it, it was so obvious." Then he smiled. "I was the best Odd Squad agent that ever was, remember?"

" _Was_." Shapeshifter laughed. "And that never helped you beat them." She then turned to the two agents. "So, Otis, back on the squad?" She asked. "How'd you get them to do that?"

Otis turned up a brow. "W-what do you mean?

She smiled. "I know what happened 5 years ago, Otis." Otis then looked to her with confusion and surprise in his eyes. "Odd Squad might say that they trust you, but they don't," she laughed again. "And they can't, because even though you think you've changed, you can't. Once a villain, always a villain."

That got in his head. He was confused before but now it seemed to increase tenfold. Otis tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. Was she right? He quickly turned away from them and tried to walk away.

"Guess he got the message." Shapeshifter smiled.

"Seriously? Were you just here to talk to him?" Todd exclaimed, a bit angry, "I gave you the best years of my life and you don't want revenge for me leaving?"

Olympia didn't even pay attention to him. "Otis?" she asked, looking at her partner. "Are you all right?"

Otis wanted to tell her he was all right, but he could not. He could not lie to her.

He wasn't ok.


	9. Chapter 9

**HUGE thanks to Lilac-Kat for her help and proof reading of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

As soon as they got back to headquarters, Otis disappeared. Olympia dragged Shapeshifter to the interrogation room and did not notice until afterwards that her friend was gone. She wanted to go after him and find him, but she realized that he probably wanted to be alone after what Shapeshifter had said. She just wished she knew how to help him.

* * *

 _"_ _Odd Squad might say that they trust you, but they don't, and they can't, because even though you think you've changed, you can't. Once a villain, always a villain."_

Otis could not get Shapeshifter's words out of his head. " _Once a villain, always a villain."_

But, he _had_ changed, right? He joined Odd Squad and fought against what he used to be. Odd Squad trusted him….

No, they didn't. They couldn't trust him after Dementia found his way into headquarters. They thought he must have been a spy and he hadn't really changed.

But that just was it. He didn't do it! And no matter what he tried to tell them, they wouldn't listen.

Olympia was the only one who believed him….

Olympia, he hadn't even told her who he was, and when she found out, she still believed in him.

Maybe she shouldn't have….

Then, he was thrown out into the world, by himself, for five years, no longer trusting anyone. If he couldn't trust Odd Squad, the one place he thought he could start over, who could he trust?

And then, they wanted him back? Once they realized he didn't rat them out and Dementia was causing oddness again, they thought they could just call him back for an 'apology' and everything would be ok again?

At least they sent Olympia…he did miss her-

Ugh! This was just too confusing!

"Otis?"

Otis lifted his head from his hands and looked up to the voice who called his name. "Ms. O?"

She smiled. "We can drop the formalities. I'm Olive to you."

Otis gave a brief nod before looking away.

Olive was silent for a moment as she looked around. "So, the park room?" she asked as she sat down on the grass beside Otis and looked out at the sun.

"Yeah," Otis replied. "It helps me think."

Olive chuckled. "This is where I used to come to think, too."

"Is that why you're here?"

"More or less." It was quiet for a moment before Olive asked, "What about you?"

Otis shrugged. "I-I'm just confused."

"About what?" Olive asked, truly sounding curious.

Otis sighed. "About something Shapeshifter said. She said that Odd Squad couldn't trust me. That because I was a villain once, I'd always be a villain."

Olive put a hand to her chin. "Is that all?"

"Not all. I just don't understand. I thought Odd Squad was the place where I could forget about my past, but it just seems like it won't or can't leave me alone. Everything fell apart the day Ms. O threw me out…"

* * *

"OTIS! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" yelled a furious Ms. O from her office.

"Wow," Olympia remarked. "Why does Ms. O sound so mad?"

Otis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she ran out of juice?"

"Seems unlikely," Olympia said. "She doesn't usually let it run out."

"Guess the only thing to do is go up there and find out." Otis reasoned.

As he turned to leave, Olympia quickly grabbed his arm, "Wait a second, Otis. Why did she just call you? I thought she always called both of us, you know, considering we are partners and everything."

"I have no idea, but I can't find out until you let me go." Otis told her.

Olympia realized what she was doing and giggled sheepishly. "Right, well, don't let me stop you. You go on up and figure out what's up."

Otis nodded and headed up to the office.

As soon as he stepped inside, however, he realized this wasn't a normal meeting.

Ms. O, Owen, four security officers, and the Big O himself were all there staring at him.

Suddenly finding himself apprehensive, Otis took a deep breath and walked up to the desk. "You wanted to see me, Ms. O?"

Ms. O's face was straight, no emotion but anger and a bit of disappointment showed. "Agent Otis. Tell me again how you got onto Odd Squad."

Otis didn't understand. This was top secret information only select kids knew about. "Ms. O, what do you-?"

"Odd Squad Member Charter, Section 692, Paragraph 43, Stipulation OS. V.1.," Ms. O stated. "'Any villain who renounces all oddness and proves themselves no longer a villain may become part of Odd Squad and gain all the rights and privileges thereof.'"

Otis was startled. "Ms. O, you promised not to tell anyone."

"I won't have if you hadn't betrayed us." Ms. O told him.

"Betrayed you? What-?"

"Agent Otis," said the small voice of the Big O. "The villain Dementia, your father, has broken into an Odd Squad headquarters three miles from here."

Horror filled Otis's face. "When?" he asked.

"That's not important!" Ms. O yelled. " _What is_ important is when did you tell your father how to get in?"

"What?" Otis could not believe his ears. Ms. O thought he told Dementia how to get in? "Ms. O, I would never-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Otis!" Ms. O yelled. "We know you did it!"

"Ms. O," Otis tried. "Don't you know me better than this?"

"I thought I did," Ms. O told him. "But what you did is unforgivable."

"But he didn't do it!" yelled another voice.

Otis looked to the door to see Olympia run in.

"Olympia, you shouldn't be here." Ms. O said in a stern voice.

"But, Otis is my partner and one of my best friends and I know he wouldn't do something like this." Olympia told her.

"Even for his father?" Owen, who had miraculously been silent up till now, said.

Olympia turned to Otis. "Your father is Dementia?"

Otis sighed. He had never wanted Olympia to find out. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olympia asked.

"Be-because I didn't want anyone to know I was a villain. I thought you all wouldn't trust me."

Olympia looked at him with compassion. "Otis, I don't care if you were a villain once. You aren't one now. I've been your partner for almost a year and I like to think I know you better than anyone. You wouldn't do this." She then turned to Ms. O. "You have to believe me, Otis wouldn't do this."

"He has," The Big O said. "And because of that, he will be kicked out of Odd Squad."

Owen grabbed Otis's arm. "Let's go."

Olympia was not going to take this. "Ms. O, please! You can't really think Otis could have done this can you?"

Otis, though, didn't have any fight left in him. "Olympia-"

Olympia turned around and wrapped her arms around her partner. "Otis, I know you didn't do it, I-I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Otis, for the first time, hugged her back. "It's ok, Olympia. I'll be ok."

Owen took Otis again and they walked toward the exit. "When you're gone, can I have your desk?" Owen asked him. "It's really nice."

As Owen led Otis away, Olympia felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and off her face. Ms. O, trying to sound impassive, looked at Olympia and tried to assure her. "Olympia, we'll find you another partner."

"I don't want another partner," Olympia said in tears. "I want Otis."

* * *

Otis wiped away the stray tear he felt rolling down his face.

"Otis?" Olive reached over and put a hand to his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Otis said a bit hoarsely. "I'm fine."

Olive took a deep breath. "Otis, can I be honest with you?"

Otis took a moment, but nodded.

"The day Todd released the pienado, I thought that was the worst day of my life, but now, I realize it actually was the best."

Otis looked at her, confusion obviously on his face.

"Because it turned me into the person I am today. Without it, I'd still be little old 'Scribbles' who followed Todd around as he did all the work. Now, I'm a Ms. O, in charge of my own Odd Squad, and none of that would have happened if Todd hadn't turned odd." Olive stopped for a second and smiled. "I may still have a little trouble with pies, but I'm getting over it."

Otis understood what she was saying, but he did not seem to understand what she was getting at.

"You may have been a villain before, Otis, but it has shaped you into the person you are today and that definitely doesn't mean you are still a villain," Olive told him. "I mean, just look at everything you've done for Odd Squad."

"You don't think I did it?" Otis asked.

Olive shook her head. "No, Otis, I'm sure you didn't. We were just too blind to see it because we were too focused on what Dementia had done."

Otis nodded.

"I know I haven't tried to tell you this before, Otis, but I am so sorry for what happened."

Otis quickly stood up. "I-thanks," he said quickly. "I-I should go."

As he left, Olive sighed. She just hoped she got through to him, at least a little.

When Otis met back up with Olympia, his mind felt a little clearer than it did before his talk with Olive. Olympia was sitting at her desk, gathering up some files. Otis sat down at his desk and looked to her.

Once Olympia realized Otis was back, she immediately looked worried. "Otis, are you ok? Is everything all right? What happened-?"

Otis cut her off. "I'm all right, Olympia."

"Are you sure?" Olympia asked, not totally convinced.

Otis gave her a little smile. "Yeah. I'm not completely sure of everything, but at least I'm sure I'm not the villain."

Olympia smiled wide. "Good. You ready for another case?"

Otis nodded. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next place Mrs. O sent them was the library, and instead of the normal, peaceful library, there was pure loudness.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Fonts?!" Olympia asked, shouting over the loud music that filled the entire library.

"This is a library, Odd Squad! Please keep your voices down!" Mr. Fonts told them, shouting himself.

"But how are we supposed to talk to you if we don't?!" Otis asked.

Mr. Fonts then realized. "Oh! I guess you're right! Well, the problem is this noise!"

"That's what I assumed!" Olympia yelled back. "Do you know where it's coming from!"

"Yes! I need to help these people check out, but I'll have Dustin take you back!"

"I also find this very annoying!" Dustin yelled. "Follow me!"

As Olympia and Otis followed Dustin, Mr. Fonts put his hands to his head. "I never thought I'd have to bring earplugs to work!" He said as he grabbed a pair of earmuffs and placed them over his ears.

* * *

"I came back to check on our furnace when I discovered these!" Dustin told them, opening the door to the furnace room. There was a trumpet and drum playing as loud as they could, floating, by themselves.

"I have a floating trumpet and drum, but I don't think I brought them to work today!" Dustin said.

"I think I have a pretty good guess whose these are!" Olympia said.

"Did Font's bring his?!" Dustin asked.

Otis shook his head. "They're Noisemakers!"

"I know they're _noise makers_ , but whose are they?!"

"No, we mean," Olympia tried, "You know what, just forget it!"

"Why would Noisemaker attack the library?!" Otis asked.

"Well, maybe he just hates the quiet!" Olympia guessed.

"That makes sense!" Dustin agreed.

"So, how do we stop it?!" Otis asked.

"I guess just ask Noisemaker!" Olympia said as she pointed behind her. There stood the infamous Noisemaker. "Noisemaker! Could you please get these instruments to stop?!"

"Only if my friend Otis asks!" Noisemaker said with a smile on his face.

Otis rolled his eyes. "Noisemaker! Could you please tell these instruments to stop?!"

"Oh, of course!" and with that, Noisemaker snapped his fingers and the instrument dropped to the floor, going silent.

"So, why did you do it?!" Olympia yelled.

"You don't need to keep shouting." Otis told her.

Olympia chuckled. "Heh, sorry. Just kinda got caught up in it."

"So, why'd ya do it, Noisemaker?" Otis turned his attention on the villain.

"Well, you know how good of friends we are, Otis, and when I heard that I could help you, I jumped on the chance!" Noisemaker smiled.

Otis's expression dropped. "What?"

Noisemaker realized his mistake and his smile disappeared. "Oops, sorry, I said to much."

"No, you didn't say enough." Olympia said. "What do you mean 'help Otis'?"

Noisemaker laughed. "Sorry, not allowed to say, even though I really want to."

"Could you take this somewhere else?" Dustin asked in a hushed tone. "Interrogating people isn't very quiet."

"You're welcome for stopping the noise." Olympia said sarcastically.

* * *

When they returned to HQ, Olympia took Noisemaker to the interrogation room. Otis wanted to talk to him about what he had said to him, but Olympia told him that they should forget about it for now. Ms. O then called them to her office.

"You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Olympia said with a smile.

"Yes." Ms. O said. "I have two questions for you. Number one: do we need to replace the ceiling?"

They both looked up at the ceiling, almost instinctively.

Otis looked back at Ms. O. "I don't see who that's-."

"You guys are teenagers, meaning you're taller and closer to the ceiling. So, I'm asking you, do you think we should replace it?"

Otis slowly looked back at the ceiling. "I think it looks fine."

Olympia looked at him. "Are you serious? Don't you see that huge crack, right there?"

"Olympia, that's three inches long."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "You're right, Ms. O," she said as she looked back to her boss, "It needs replaced."

"Good, just what I wanted to hear." Ms. O said. "Now for question two:" she said as Otis looked back to her. "Why haven't you found Dementia yet!?" she yelled particularly at Otis.

That kind of took them by surprise.

"Ms. O, I was just on a case with Olympia." Otis tried.

"That's just the point, Otis! You need to stop paying attention to these 'smaller cases' and focus on the bigger problem."

"Ok, guys. We have a big problem!" Olive said as she walked into Ms. O's office, and semi-speech.

"What is it, Olive?" Olympia asked.

"Guess where Dementia threatened this time."

"Where?"

"The Bears Stadium!" Olive said in a panic. "And this time, he actually did it."

Otis's face paled. He dropped onto the sofa as he realized, his dad was actually hitting places now. He was not just threatening people this time, he was actually hurting them.

"How long ago?" Ms. O asked.

"Two, three minutes ago." Olive got out before she took a seat at Ms. O's desk.

"Olive, are you ok?" Olympia asked.

"Not really. I mean, you know how much I like the Bears!"

Olympia nodded. "Good point."

"What did Dementia tell them?" Ms. O asked.

"Dementia made them believe they were actually bears." Olive said. "We contained them in the stadium, but they won't be able to leave until we figure out how to change them back."

Ms. O looked at Otis, who was still in shock sitting on the sofa. "This is why you need to focus on your job, Otis!" She yelled, standing from her seat. "If you would have done your job, the Bears wouldn't be trapped away. Who knows when Dementia will strike next and since you don't know where he is, we can't stop him!"

"Ms. O-." Olympia tried to interject.

"Otis, you need to focus on the Dementia problem, and until you do, don't leave headquarters." Ms. O said.

"What?" Olympia questioned. "Ms. O, you can't be-."

"She's right, Olympia." Otis said, standing from his seat. "She might be rude and unforgiving, but she's right."

Olympia face turned to one of confusion, but also empathy. "Otis, what are you-."

"I'll go work on it right now, Ms. O." Otis said. He turned and started to the door. But then he paused. "At least it's nice to know you care about my job." And with that, he left.

Ms. O growled and sat back down at her seat.

This whole incident confirmed something in Olympia's head. "Alright, this has gone far enough." She said. "Olive, you take Ms. O. I'll go find Otis."

Even without hearing Olympia's plan, Olive knew what she was asking. "Go." Olympia rushed out of the room and Olive turned to Ms. O. "Why won't you forgive Otis?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Olympia rushed from Ms. O's office and down the stairs. Otis had just grabbed a pile of papers from his desk- his old desk and was headed down the hall as Olympia caught up with him. She could hear him muttering something like, 'There has to be something I'm missing.' But Olympia knew she had to figure out what was the problem. "Otis, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Olympia just rolled her eyes. "I know something's wrong. Something's been wrong ever since you got back. You've been different and distant, and something's happened to you. When Ms. O tried to apologize-."

"Olympia, can we just stop talking about this?" Otis interrupted, turning a corner in the halls, heading for the warehouse.

"No, Otis, we can't." Olympia said, trying to keep up with him. "This is obviously eating you up inside and you don't want to face it."

Otis just continued walking. "Olympia, I need to focus. I don't have time to think about all of Odd Squad's mistakes."

He was still stuck on Odd Squad blaming him for telling his father how to enter Odd Squad, something he did not do. "Otis, people make mistakes. It's just the way we are, and we feel horrible about it! We've tried countless times to tell you how sorry we are, but you keep blocking us out. Why do you keep blocking us out?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" Otis yelled, turning to Olympia, and stopping in his tracks. There, he had said it. The reason was finally clear why he held such a grudge against Odd Squad; he did not think they were truly sorry about what they did, blaming him for betraying them, throwing him out, leaving him to be on his own for five years without anyone to turn to. That was why he was so angry with them.

"What?" Olympia asked, eyes flooded with confusion.

"I-." Otis tried, "I guess I never thought Odd Squad was really sorry for what they did. I just thought they only wanted me back because I was the only one who could find my father. So, when Ms. O tried to apologize, I shut her out, because I thought she didn't mean it."

"Otis," Olympia said, walking towards Otis and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I can't speak for all of Odd Squad, but I know Ms. O meant it when she tried to apologize. I've worked with her for the past five years, seeing, how bad she's felt and the guilt of falsely accusing you of showing a villain where headquarters was. I've worked here enough to know that everyone here hates themselves for not believing and standing by you. Talking with Olive and Otto tells me that so many others feel the injustice you've dealt with is terrible. You're not alone, Otis."

Otis looked into Olympia's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She was telling the truth; everyone really did feel remorse in what had happened and they all really did want forgiveness, but he just pushed their pleas away. He felt like a fool.

His façade of being strong and unbreakable dissolved as he sat down on the hallway floor, followed by Olympia.

"Otis?"

"Ever since I came back, I've had this constant war in my head." He said. "It's told me constantly that Odd Squad didn't forgive me and that as soon as I found my father, I'd be all alone again. That, no matter what I did, or how I felt," he then looked away from Olympia quickly, a little blush forming on his face, "That'd I would always be a villain, and that'd I'd always be alone."

This was the first time Olympia could see straight through Otis. He always had shut himself off from the rest of the world, but now he was an open book. He was scared and vulnerable, something she never thought she would ever see.

Otis had been there for her so many times while they were partners, her first day when she thought she could not even solve her first case, when they were all fired from Odd Squad and Weird Team took over, when she was alone onstage at Orchid's Almost Half-hour-. Wait. That was it!

Olympia looked down the hall and up it. It was actually deserted.

She looked at Otis and knew what he needed.

"If you're alone onstage,

Then here's the good news,

Having nothing to show,

Means having nothing to lose."

Otis looked to her, tears in his eyes. Was that the song he sang to her when she was alone? All his troubles seemed to melt as he tried,

"So, now you like talent shows?" he asked, repeating what she had asked him that day.

Olympia smiled. "Nope," she sang, "Totally dying. But as long as we're toast there's nothing we won't be trying!"

They then sat in silence for a moment before Olympia talked, "You'll never be alone, Otis. All of Odd Squad will be there for you, I'll be there for you."

And for the first time ever, Otis was the one to hug Olympia.

Olympia, a little surprised at first, hugged him back.

"Thank you, Olympia."

Olympia smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"So why have you been icing him out?" Olive asked.

Ms. O was silent for a moment before answering. "I guess I've just trying to cover up my guilt. Otis never let me tell him how sorry I was, so I've just been trying to ignore the guilt I've been feeling about kicking him out."

That is when Olympia and Otis returned to the office. "Ms. O, I need to talk to you."

"No," Ms. O shook her head, "I need to talk to you." She stood up from her chair and came around her desk. She looked up to Otis, who stood three heads taller than her. "Otis, I am really, really sorry about what happened. I know you may not be able to forgive me or Odd Squad for what has happened, but I just want you to know that it was all our fault and-."

"Ms. O." Otis interrupted, "I forgive you. I was too stupid not to realize it sooner, but I finally see that you all really do feel sorry for what happened, and I forgive you."

Ms. O smiled. "Thank you, Otis."

"And, please forgive me for not believing you."

"Of course."

With that, Owen popped his head in, "Guys!"

They all look at him. Ms. O's face lost its smile. "Owen, you better have a really good reason for barging in on our heartfelt moment!" She yelled.

"Oh, I do." Owen confirmed. "Noisemaker just told me Dementia was the one who told him to attack the library."

The whole room was shocked.

"Ya know," Olympia said, "For two seconds I forgot we had a Dementia problem."

"Dementia was behind the library attack?" Olive asked. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." Owen said. "He just said that Dementia told him to cause oddness there, and that somehow it helped Otis."

Otis took a seat on the sofa and put a hand to his chin.

"How does that help him?" Ms. O asked.

"Beats me." Owen said. "All I know is that I'm going on break." And he just left.

Olympia then sat next to her partner. "What is it, Otis?"

"He's done this before."

Olympia raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, he's done this before."

"What has he done before?" Olive asked.

"Back ten years, when I was still working with him, Dementia had the plan of controlling the entire world by using his powers combined machine he was going to create."

"But what does that have to do with the other villains?" Olive asked.

"He thought that if he sent other villains out and making threats against people, he would distract Odd Squad from his real plan, and it worked, well, until he was caught while he was at the supermart." Olive and Olympia looked at him. "Yeah," he admitted, "Not one of his finest moments."

"So, you think he's doing it again?" Olympia asked.

Otis nodded. "It only makes sense. He was always mad he never finished that plan, and this is exactly the way he did it!" Otis stood up and growled. "If only I wasn't so focused on Odd Squad not forgiving me I would have seen this sooner."

"It's not all your fault, Otis." Ms. O said. "It didn't help that I was so cold to you, of course you would have thought we didn't feel sorry."

"That's not the problem right now." Olympia said. "We need to figure out where Dementia is and stop him before this goes any farther."

Otis thought for a second. "All villains run on a pattern. Dementia's pattern is to hit important places in town. Think about it: The Mayor's Office, the park, the arcade, Club 24, the cheese festival, Polly's, the community garden, the library, the bears stadium, they all are really important to this town. What other place is really important to the town?"

"The concert hall?" Olive guessed. They all turned to her. "What? Soundcheck's playing there tonight, and yes, I like them at the moment."

They all thought for a second, when Ms. O knew. "Odd Squad Academy."

Olympia and Olive gave a look of surprise.

"The Academy?!" Olympia exclaimed.

"That's where he was planing on building his machine ten years ago." Otis confirmed.

"Olive," Ms. O looked to her old 'employee', "I need you to call everyone to emergency alert. Have everyone get ready for an attack on the academy."

"Right away, Ms. O." Olive said. She quickly left they office.

"Otis, thank you for your help." Ms. O said to him. "Even after everything that has happened, you still were able to help us track down your father." She then turned toward Olympia, "Let's go, Olympia!"

"Wait." Otis stopped her, "What about me?"

Ms. O raised a brow. "You want to come?"

"He's my dad, Ms. O. He's hurt too many people already and I have to stop him."

Ms. O smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

 **We are almost to the endgame, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, how do you even know Dementia's here, Ms. O-." An audible growl from his old boss stopped him. "Oh, sorry, right! Oprah?" Oscar corrected himself.

Oscar and Ms. O were standing on the outskirts of the Odd Squad Academy, the school were every single Odd Squad member trained to be on the squad. It was almost dark as the sun was almost behind the horizon as different members ran this way and that, getting everything ready for the mission on their own turf.

"Otis tells me this is where Dementia was going to build his machine ten years ago when he tried this plan before." Ms. O told him.

"The time I found him at the grocery store?" Oscar asked.

"Bingo." Ms. O confirmed.

"But, Oprah," The Big O asked, "How do we know that Otis isn't working with his father and leading us into a trap?"

Ms. O sighed and turned to look at Otis, who was currently getting gadgets ready with Oona at a makeshift desk. "Because, he's my friend. I may have not trusted him before, but I will not make that mistake again."

The Big O sighed, a more annoyed kind of sigh, before continuing, "So, what make's him think Dementia is in the science building?"

"Well, most of the parts he needs to complete his machine are only obtainable in the science building." Ms. O explained.

"So, it makes it a lot more likely he's in there." Finished Oscar.

"Fine." Said the Big O, "But if this ends up being a double-cross, I don't want a 'Boo-Hoo' report, got it?"

Ms. O nodded, "Understood."

Just as the Big O left, Olive ran up. "Everyone has been evacuated from the academy. All students and faculty are accounted for."

"Good." Ms. O said.

"Soooooo, who'd ya pick?" Oscar asked.

"For what?" Ms. O asked back.

"F-For the "strike team'?"

"Oh!" Ms. O then pulled up a map of the science building. "Well, considering Dementia is probably in the basement, he probably doesn't know we're coming, which means we have an element of surprise to keep."

"Right." Oscar agreed.

"So, I only want to have a five-kid strike team."

"Makes sense."

"First, I'm going-."

"You?" When Ms. O started to growl again, Oscar's tone changed. "You! Of course! I wouldn't send any other!"

"Then, I'm taking Olive, for her great deductive thinking."

"Obviously."

"Otis, considering he knows Dementia the best."

"True."

"Olympia because, well, Otis wanted her there."

Oscar chuckled.

"And lastly, I need someone who knows there way around the science building." Ms. O looked to her old friend. "Know anyone who would work?"

Oscar put a hand to his chin and smiled down at Ms. O, a look on his face that seemed like he knew exactly what she was getting at. "I know the perfect man for the job." He said. "Andy from accounting!" Oscar exclaimed with a smile on his face. "I'll go get him!"

"Oscar!" Ms. O yelled. "I meant you!"

"Oh!" Oscar laughed nervously.

"Oscar, just think about the day we stopped Obbs."

"Technically Oona did that."

"But just think of everything you and I did! If we didn't accidently go in the wrong office, we wouldn't have been caught. We were a great team. So, what do you say, President Oscar?"

Oscar smiled. "It'd be my pleasure, Oprah."

Ms. O also smiled for a moment as well before she returned to her normal, serious expression. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

"How much longer until you get that lock?"

"Just a few more minutes."

Ms. O, Olive, and Oscar were all looking at a lock that had been placed on the basement door.

"This has to be where Dementia is hiding." Olive said. "Why else would there be a lock here?"

"I'm not sure." Oscar said. "Usually this door isn't locked at all."

Ms. O continued working at the lock. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Just keep at it, Ms. O."

Otis and Olympia, not usually tasked with opening locks, were standing off to the side as they waited.

They stood in silence for most of the time, watching their friends work on the lock, before Olympia asked a question. "Are you nervous?"

Otis looked down at her. "Why would I be?"

"Well, I mean, are you nervous about facing your dad?"

Otis sighed. "I guess maybe a little."

Olympia nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Have you ever seen him?" Otis asked.

Olympia shook her head. "Only in pictures." She told him. "And I guess pictures never really do anybody justice."

Otis actually chuckled at that. "True."

It was silent for a moment before Olympia asked another question. "What did your father say when you left, you know, to join us?"

Otis just stood there for a moment. "Well, he said enough."

* * *

"Why'd you leave me there?"

Dementia turned around to face Otis. "What do you mean?" he asked, almost as if he didn't notice his son's somewhat disheveled clothes.

"You know what I mean." Otis said. "After you got the money from the zoo, you ditched me!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did!" Otis retorted. "And Odd Squad captured me!"

Dementia chuckled as he turned back to his work. "Guess that explains why you were gone so long."

"Dad, don't you understand what I'm saying?" Otis said, a bit surprised his father was not more concerned about him. "You left me for Odd Squad and apparently didn't have a second thought!"

Dementia then turned back. "Are you saying you can't take care of yourself?" He asked Otis, seriously.

"I'm saying I've come to realized what you are." Otis said. "A villain."

"We're both villains, Otis."

" _Were_ villains." Otis said. "I'm joining Odd Squad."

This took Dementia off guard. "What?"

"I've realized what we have been doing is wrong." Otis told him. "I spent a week with Odd Squad and I realize why they want to stop us, because what we are doing is too Odd. The world doesn't want it and we're using it for evil."

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying."

"I'm leaving, dad." Otis told him. "I know what wrong now." He paused for a second. "Dad, you should stop, too."

"What?"

"You should stop being a villain." Otis tried. "I know you think your powers can only be used to cause odd but-."

"NO." Dementia said angerly. "If you want to think Odd Squad are the good guys, your right, if you want to join them and throw your talents away, fine, but you will not stop me from being odd."

"You're wrong, Odd Squad will stop you, someday." Otis turned to walk away, but, something made him stop. He turned back to his father. "Why not just wipe my memory, stop me from leaving?" He was not really sure why he said it, but he did.

Dementia let out one laugh. "I guess I have a little bit of honor left."

Otis wanted to nod, smile, something to tell his father he still loved him, but he could not. So, he just left.

* * *

"So, he was ok with it?" Olympia asked.

"I don't know if that's the right way of saying it," Otis said. "But, I guess."

"I GOT IT!" yelled Oscar.

Ms. O and Olive helped him get the lock off and opened the doors to the basement. Olympia reached over and grabbed Otis's hand, "Are you ready?"

Otis looked into the dark room, resolve on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**The rating has changed to T because of injury mentioned but it is nothing bad at all.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The basement was really dark.

"I can't seem to get the lights on." Oscar complained quietly as he attempted to mess with the switch.

"Don't worry about it." Olive told him as she reached behind her and grabbed a flashlight. She turned it on as the rest of them went for their own.

As they walked slowly through the large room, Otis could tell something was off. Dementia was not as 'unknowing' as some of Odd Squads villains were. He was cunning and would not just let Odd Squad in without having some plan up his sleeve-

All of a sudden, the lights came on.

And there in front of them was the man himself, Dementia.

"So," he said in a calm and calculating voice, "You finally put the pieces together."

"Dementia, your days of odd are over." Ms. O said. "You're coming back with us to Odd Squad-."

Dementia raised his hand to silence her. "I'm sorry, Oprah, but this isn't about you or Odd Squad." He then looked toward Otis. "It's about my son."

Olympia frowned as Otis said, "What do you want, Dementia?"

"I framed you for giving me the way to get into Odd Squad headquarters."

All of their faces went into shock.

"What?" Otis asked, almost unable to grasp what he just heard.

Dementia looked only at his son, almost ignoring the others who were also there. "Otis, I knew that if I turned Odd Squad against you, you'd be alone and have nowhere else to go."

Otis paled. This was all his fathers doing? The last five years were all his fault?

"But, I didn't do it to hurt you, Otis." Dementia said, his face turned from his normal calculating look to one of compassion, something no one would have thought possible from the villain. "I did it to help you."

"Yo-You did it to help me?" Otis questioned, trying to push the slight stutter in his voice away. "How on earth would framing me for something like that and having me kicked out of the only place I felt I belonged helping me?!"

Dementia frowned. "Otis, I realized I was wrong. I realized I took you for granted and I should have never left you and let Odd Squad take you. I made a huge mistake and I am sorry. I realized I was the one who pushed you away and, in turn, pushed you toward the path of Odd Squad. I didn't act like the father I should have, and I am sorry."

Otis then realized, his father really did still love him, even after everything that happened. Despite being Odd, Dementia still had a heart.

"It took me awhile to get what I needed, but once I did, I set in motion the plan I so intricately put together ten years ago, the one only you and I knew. I knew that Odd Squad would have no way to figure it out unless they had the one person who knew me better than anyone."

"Well, or if we caught you at the supermart again."

"Oscar!" Ms. O scolded.

"Then," Dementia continued, "I placed the clues around, so you could follow the trail to me. I had a feeling you'd be confused and need some extra time to figure it out so that gave me enough time to finish my 'Memory Eraser'."

"You're still going through with this?" Olive asked.

Dementia smiled. "But of course, you don't think I'd do all of this, be so close to what I have tried to do for my entire life, and not do it?" He asked with a smug look to his face. "All that's left to do is to turn it on," he then walked closer to Otis, "And to rejoin with my son." He then extended his hand to Otis. "What do you say, Otis? Rejoin me, and we will cause oddness together, again."

Otis looked at his father's outstretched hand. His father still loved him. That was something never though he would hear. It almost seemed to good to be true, but he knew his father, and he knew this was genuine. He then looked at Dementia's face. But even after everything he had tried to tell Otis, he still wanted to cause Oddness. He may have turned into a father, but it still was not enough.

"Dad," Otis said, "If you should have learnt anything from what happened, it should have been that being Odd isn't right."

Dementia frowned again, pulling his hand back ever so slightly, "Otis, I did this for you-."

"But that doesn't make it right!" Otis said, sadness laced in his voice. "No matter what your reasons are or who you want to help, being Odd is never the answer."

"Otis, can't you see?" Dementia tried, "You're my son, and we will always be Odd, no matter what we do. We can't run from it, we can't change it, so why not embrace it?" He looked into Otis's eyes and stretched his hand back out fully. "I'm your father, Otis. Please, please rejoin me."

Otis looked back at Dementia's hand. He thought about what his father had told him, and he wanted more than anything to have his dad back, but he knew it was wrong. Even though his father and reconciled for his mistakes with Otis, he had no want or reason to leave his life of Odd.

"You know, if you would have asked me a week ago, I might have actually thought about it." Otis said. "But, I think you made a big mistake sending me back to Odd Squad. Because, before I went back, I was angry at them and confused. I was alone, and I had no one to turn to. But once I did return, I realized I never really was alone." He then turned to Olympia, who smiled. "And even though they may have made a mistake," He looked to Ms. O. "They're still my friends." Otis then turned back to his father. "You may have not intended for it to work out this way, but you fixed me, Dad. So, no, even if you're my father, I'll never rejoin you."

Dementia just stood there for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Otis stood firm. "Positive."

With a sigh, Dementia lowered his hand, "Then, I guess I'll just have to turn you back."

"But," Otis said, panic starting to flood his mind. "You told me you'd never re-write my mind."

Dementia let out sigh, "You don't give me much of a choice, so, I guess I'll just have to stop you, along with the rest of Odd Squad."

Otis sighed. "Guess that mean's I finally get to use my ninja moves."

Dementia quickly grabbed the machine and inserted the key.

"Otis, what do you want us to do?" Olympia asked him.

Otis looked at is partner. "Do you remember your 'O song' you did for Oddtube?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're about to see some more of my 'secret specialized abilities'." He told her.

Olympia smiled. "So, you want me to sing the 'O song'? No problem!"

"Olympia, that's not what I meant." Otis told her.

"Just take him out, Otis!" Ms. O told him.

Otis nodded and ran towards the machine. Dementia shot a beam at him, but Otis easily evaded it with a quick side step. Dementia kept the barrage of beams going, but Otis kept dodging every one of them.

Olive took Oscar and hid behind a beam to avoid being hit by the mind controlling beams. "Oscar," She said, "Once Otis manages to get Dementia away from his machine, I need you to go disable it."

"Ok."

Otis took a leap over a pile of lumber that laid on the ground as he dodged yet another beam. He quickly picked himself up and continued weaving his way through the laser field. As one got particularly close, Otis flipped into the air, going over top the beam.

Without being able to land one shot on his son, Dementia left his machine and when after Otis by himself.

Oscar, seeing his opening, went to the machine.

"Olive, we have to help Otis." Ms. O told her. Olive agreed and they both went after Dementia.

"You know, I really feel like we need musical accompaniment."

"Olympia!"

"Sorry!"

Otis saw Dementia coming after him, so he decided to go on the offensive. He stopped running away and got into an attack stance.

"Come on, Otis. You're not actually going to fight your own father, are you?" Dementia asked.

"Are you really giving me a choice?" Otis shot back.

"I guess that's true." Dementia said, a bit of a chuckle coming after it.

Otis then kicked his leg out to hit Dementia, but he quickly countered with block. Dementia tried to punch Otis, but he leaned back out of its path. That's when Olive and Ms. O showed up, using their own attacks, but they all seemed futile against him.

"Ms. O goes in for the kick,

Olive comes right back with it.

Oscar works on disarming the machine with his gadgets-."

"Olympia!"

"Uh-Oh, it's another O-O-O!

Uh-Oh, it's another O-O-O!"

Dementia threw another punch and chuckled. "I never knew your partner was so annoying."

That made Otis even more angry.

* * *

"Olympia!"

Olympia realized Oscar was calling for her. She rushed over and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. I've tried everything I know of, but I can't disarm it!"

Olympia raised a brow. "Why can't you just unplug all of these wires?" She asked as she reached to do just that.

"NO!" Oscar yelled, pulling her arm away. "If we do that, the whole thing could go off and wipe our minds clean!"

"Oh," Olympia said. "So, what are we supposed to do."

"I don't know." Oscar said. "All of these wires are labeled with a letter of the alphabet, but I have no idea what that pattern could be."

* * *

Otis stood in fight stance, a bit shaky, but still ready to fight. He had a small bruise on his head, and he certainly had felt better before, but he was the only one left. Ms. O and Olive had already been taken down. He was the last line of defense.

"Otis, you know I don't want to fight you." Dementia said.

"I won't join you, Dad." Otis said. "I know you want me back, but I won't."

Dementia took a look at his son and frowned.

"I had such high hopes for you, Otis. Ever since you were born I knew you could be so much more than I could ever dream, but never in my life would I have thought you would use all that for Odd Squad."

"Dad," Otis said. "You don't have to be Odd. You can stop this now and make the change."

Dementia just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Otis, but you will not change my mind."

* * *

"That's it!" Olympia yelled.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"Something Otis said before. He said all villains run on a pattern. It's almost like they can't help it!"

"But how does that help us?"

"What has Dementia been obsessed with this entire time even though we didn't know it? Otis!"

Olympia quickly reached into the machine and pulled out the cords. O, T, I, S.

* * *

As Otis evaded a punch from his father, he could feel himself wearing out.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Dementia asked him.

"As long as I can." Otis countered.

Dementia laughed. "Frankly, I'm getting tired of it."

Then, he did something _odd_. Dementia stopped fighting. To most, it would have looked like a surrender, but Otis knew better. But, sadly, there was no time to run…

Otis froze in place, unable to move, but this was just the beginning. Dementia was going to erase his mind.

"Dad!" Otis yelled, "You don't have to do this!"

Dementia looked into his eyes, an expression of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry, son."

"Otis!" yelled Olympia. "We got it!"

The shock that two kids disarmed his machine caused Dementia to lose focus of his son. Otis pushed away from his hold on his mind and grabbed the device he was holding onto for just this moment.

He shot a beam from it at Dementia, which hit him dead on.

The 'memory displace-inator'. It was something new Oscar had created. Otis knew the only way to stop Dementia was to erase his memory; make him forget he was even odd.

Dementia sunk to the floor, forgetting all about the fight, and even what he was fighting for.

"Who do I work for?" Otis said. "I work for Odd Squad."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So, what is the last thing you remember, Adam?"

The man placed a hand to his head. "I-I'm not sure." He then turned to his son who was standing next to his bed. "But Otis here was definitely shorter." He said with a smile.

Otis chuckled. His father was currently lying in a bed at the Odd Squad infirmary. One of the nurses were currently asking him questions on what he remembered after Otis had hit him with that inator.

"Is there anything of significance you can remember?" The nurse asked.

"Can you remember mom?" Otis asked.

Dementia, now Adam, smiled. "Of course, Otis. I couldn't forget her." He then looked back at the nurse, "I'm sorry but I'm still a bit fuzzy."

The nurse smiled. "Everything's all right, Adam. Take your time with remembering things. We know you need time." She then stood and left the two to talk.

Otis sighed and took a seat on his father's bed. "You ok, Dad?" he asked.

Adam smiled. "I'm fine, Otis." He chuckled. "I just feel like I have a case of dementia."

Otis tensed at that word.

His father then frowned a bit. "Are you ok?"

Otis shook of the tension, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot has happened in the past few days."

"You'll have to tell me all about it once I feel a bit better." Adam said, adjusting his seat. "I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks."

Otis smiled. This was not Dementia, it was his dad. He did remember being Dementia, or the odd he caused. He was just his dad. Otis ignored his stoic nature and reached in and hugged his father.

Adam was a bit taken back by his son's sudden action, but then returned the hug. "I love you, Otis."

Otis, a few tears of happiness in his eyes, smiled. "I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

"There is only one reason I'm not happy about how this turned out." Olympia groaned.

Otis raised a brow, looking up from his files. "And what's that?"

"I have to fill out the 20-page report on what happened!" She moaned, placing her head on her desk. "This is going to take at least a week to finish."

Otis chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Olympia, head still on her desk, turned to look at Otis, "Not to bring up a bad topic, but how long are you going to be here while your father's getting better?"

Otis sighed. "I'm not sure. The new Dr. O still hasn't figured out how much of my dad's memory is gone, so we at least have to wait for that. And then we have to get him through therapy."

Olympia smiled, "Well, at least we get to spend some more time together before you have to leave."

Otis smiled. "True."

"OLYMPIA! OTIS! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!"

* * *

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. O?" Olympia asked.

"You're age." Ms. O said shortly. "Sixteen is way to old to be working at Odd Squad."

"And that's my cue!" Oona said with a smile. She took out her Older-inator and shot it toward Olympia. The beam hit the girl and turned her back into her normal eleven-year-old self.

Olympia looked down at herself. "Well, I guess there go the days of reaching the top-shelf without needing a stepstool."

"Don't forget Otis." Ms. O told Oona.

"Oh, right!" She said, getting the inator prepped.

"Wait!" Otis said, grabbing all of their attentions. "Why would you need to hit me? I'm not in Odd Squad anymore."

"Seriously, Otis?" Ms. O asked. "After everything that's happened, you don't think you're a part of Odd Squad?"

"You want me back?" Otis asked.

Ms. O smiled. "Of course! You are one of the best agents I've ever had the privilege to work with, and after this craziness, you have more than proved you still belong on this team." She paused a moment. "What do you say, Otis? Wanna work for Odd Squad?"

Otis smiled. "Of, course, Ms. O."

But, they just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Ms. O then looked to Oona.

"Oh, was that my cue?" Oona asked.

Ms. O nodded.

"Sorry." Oona apologized. She then shot the beam to Otis, and he was instantly turned back into his eleven-year-old self, back to the way he was before any of this happened.

Olympia's smile grew.

Otis tuned to look at her. "What?"

"If you're back on Odd Squad, that means we can do our paperwork together!" She squealed.

Terror spread over Otis's face. "Uh, Ms. O, I don't have to-."

"All agents have to do paperwork, Agent Otis, so I recommend you start it, NOW!"

Olympia squealed, "Let's go, partner!" She grabbed Otis's hand and pulled him out of the office. He usually would be in a horrible mood at the thought of all the paperwork that waited for him, but this time, he was happy.

He was back where he belonged.

He was back in Odd Squad.

* * *

 **IT'S FINISHED!**

 **Wow, can you believe I actually did it?** **I hope you enjoyed this Odd Squad story as much (or more ;) than I did.**

 **A HUGE thanks to Lilac-Kat and all the help she's been throughout this project. This story, more likely than not, would not have been finished without her.**

 **Also, lots of thank's to those of you who have taken the time review my story. It's so nice to read what you think of my story and all of your encouraging words!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
